The misery of Master Victoria
by The legend of princess kawaii
Summary: Victoria Von Doom is the neice of Doctor Doom wanting freedom from doom Victoria justs wants to live life as a normal girl. Victoria falls in love with nova but doom forbids her from being with heroes for they are villians will Victoria. And sam ever be together or will doom tear their love apart
1. Chapter 1

It was a boring day in New York and nothing cool was happening. I mean nothing. Peter was suspicious, because usually around this time the city was being attacked. It was always in some sort of peril

"Man, I wish something would happen." Sam said, leaning back lazily at his desk. Ava was busy reading girly magazines and Luke was making a sword out of markers and pretending he was a Jedi. Even the teacher was bored.

They watched as the fifty-year-old man typed slowly on the computer. _Time has never been this slow,_ Peter thought. They did not know, however, that a very strange girl was watching them. Victoria was her name. She was Dr. Doom's fifteen-year-old niece and she was presently staring off into space oddly, as usual, but then Sam caught her eye. A smile appeared on her face. Three months ago, since she had moved to the school, she had developed a huge crush on him.

After agonizingly long hours of school, Victoria von Doom had walked off alone to a secret path leading to Doom's mansion. She then crept into her room from a secret hole in her wall, to avoid her uncle, and switched into her armor. Doom frightened her at times, but she also had a sense of respect and love for him. She admired how her uncle scared the people of New York. She had even made her outfit like his, except for the addition of a sparkly green tutu, a gold tank top, and her armor allowed her hair to fall down her back. She almost looked like he had before the accident, but was obviously female.

"VICTORIA!" screamed Doctor Doom from downstairs. Victoria jumped. "Coming Uncle!" she said, rushing down the stairs and nearly bumping into a Doombot. The robot trembled. "I am sorry Miss Victoria."

The robot knew if he did anything wrong, Doctor Doom would destroy him. The robots also feared him. Waiting impatiently, Doom tapped his fingertips across the table. "Victoria!" He screamed again. "I'm here, Uncle Doom," she said.

"What took you so long?" he asked, a little agitated. "I was doing my work," Victoria lied. "How long does it take to put on your armor again?" He asked patronizingly.

"Not that long," Victoria said, kicking at the carpet. "My dear girl, you will not be attending the villains' meeting today."

"But uncle..." Victoria whined. "You promised!"

"But _you_ promised not to be late," he said,twirling her brunette hair. Victoria was furious. She was tired of her uncle treating her like a baby, which he always did for a good reason.

"I'll show my uncle!" she said later. "Show them all who Victoria von Doom is meow!" mewed her robotic cat. She really loved cats, but Doom wouldn't let her have a real one, so he built her a fake one.

Victoria was not pleased. She wanted a real, living, breathing cat just as bad as she wanted Sam. But that would never happen. Picking up the robotic creature, Victoria von Doom marched up to her room and laid across the bed. She hated the way the robotic cat must feel. How lifeless and unreal he was made her even angrier. "Uncle Victor is so mean." she hissed. Minutes later, she heard her uncle screaming orders at the Doombots to cook faster, knowing the hungry villains and villainesses would be arriving soon.

Victoria then heard a knock at the door. "Your food, Lady von Doom," the robot said, serving its human master her food. Victoria smiled. She felt bad for the machine. He had no choice but to serve her. "Thank you, L-BRT. Leave it right here."

"Would you like a cold beverage?" it asked.

Before she could answer, the robot suddenly ran out of sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria was heated "I hate it here"! She said taking her stuff bear and throwing it against the wall the robotic cat screeched and jumped off her lap the robotic cat ran under her bed and hid while the doombot came back in surprised at the covers thrown about Ms. Victory's bedroom.

"Is something the matter Ms. Dooma"? Asked robot asked the human looked up at the robot who now backed away slowly thinking he had said something wrong. "Nothing Albert I'm just a little upset she said". "Albert would like to here what's wrong" the robot said

"Its nothing wrong just stupid human problems just leave Albert" Albert refused to leave his master "fine sit here" she said to the robot the robot happily sat down and listened to Victoria talk for a machine he had more humane emotions than the real humans in her life she told Albert about her father doom and he agreed doom was a bully ever since he created him he saw how cruel he was how he treated him and his fellow robots like disposable trash.

Which they were but at least he could treat his creation with love and respect but doom hardly ever payed attention to him or Victoria he merely shrugged them off and only Victoria gave Albert his name he liked the name Albert it kept him separate from the other robots he liked that "ALBERT!" screamed doom coming master the robot said.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria was sad to see her robot friend leave, but she knew Doom was very hot tempered. Then a thought slipped into her head. She ignored her pasta dinner, which Albert had brought into her room.

Victoria knew that Doom would be furious if she came downstairs or even attempted it. It would lead into a massive argument and punishments, with Doom taking her makeup away, or her association with Albert. Her room was decorated mostly as she wanted it except for the ugly weapons that Doom refused to take off her wall. The robotic servants didn't mind the creepy weapons but they sure did scare her.

She then took off her armor and went inside her closet. Victoria took out her cute pink dress. The girl was grateful that Doom actually had allowed her to wear civilian clothes, but he would throw it away if he felt young boys were looking at or attracted to it. Victoria was his, and nobody touched his ward. She then curled her hair and put in her favorite red headband, spraying herself with perfume as a final touch.

She finished up her makeup, grabbing her coat and shoes and slipping out the secret hole in the door. She had made it when she was ten years old. Doom didn't like her going out to the outside world. He said it was too dangerous for a little girl. Talk about overly protective.

Slipping into the night, Victoria decided to go to the café; many of the normal teens hung out there.

The place was jumping: it had dancing teens, good food, and loud music. _Perfect, I will blend right in,_ she thought. Slipping through the crowd; Victoria saw Sam and his friends eating burgers. She smiled excitedly. "Sam's here"; she said to herself, body almost going numb with excitement. Sam was so cute and the misguided Victoria wanted nothing more than to be with him.

Luke Cage decided to steal Ava's pickles and Peter Parker went for her drink. "Back off, you mosquitoes!" the girl said, swatting them away. The two males laughed as they succeeded in stealing her second burger patty. Nova got them back by eating their fries. "No, not my fries!" Peter cried out. " Oh, yes, your fries were delicious," Ava Ayala said. They wrestled over the food. Peter and Luke tried to get them back, but they clumsily knocked over the lemonade pitcher. The freezing cold drink spilled all over Luke, Ava, and Peter.

"Aw man, look what you've done now! Danny's gonna kill us! Luke said. "Danny's too peaceful for that," Peter said as the three got up to go to the bathroom, leaving the young superhero behind. It was a chance for Victoria to shine. This was Victoria's chance to make her move on him at last for no apparent reason. She then walked over quietly and approached his table with a smile on her face.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked. Victoria had done her share of research, and knew exactly who Nova was beneath the armor.

Sam looked at her and gasped. She was so pretty. Victoria was pleased. _He likes me,_ she thought to herself "Whoa -I mean, hi, are you - I mean, how are you?" he said, blushing a bit. "Uh, you surprised me." he said. "Oh, I'm sorry," Victoria said, smiling awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile doom was happily dancing with his female villian friends thundra was actually smiling it was strange because villians don't really smile with his drink in his hand he didn't care if wine did hit the floor but he would scold victoria if she even walked on it doom was way more nicer to his friends then his own flesh and blood.

albert nervously served drinks to the villians albert did not like these people they were mean and scary but he had to obey dooms orders your oil sir he said humbly offering the drink to away better looking robot than himself klaw klaw snorted and accepted the oil these people are mean albert thought they don't even say thank you but I should be use to it I am nothing but trash klaw was better than him more updated albert was fortunate enough if doom even looked at him or oiled him as to say to that at times he wished he was a human so he could be a real friend for Victoria and not a mere heap of bolts.

Hey waiter juggernaut said rudely get over here the beetle and me need a fresh drink albert obeyed jugga naut snatched the beverage out his hands and drink it like a dog after being outside on a summers day the beetle however accepted it he did not thank albert but hee simply nodded his head in approval if albert could smile he would of that humans not that bad he thought to himself

After dancing with thundra the beetle took another female villain and danced with her albert was disgusted how could his master have fun while poor Victoria didn't even know what fun was he remembered when Victoria was first brought to the mansion not caring about his ugly appearance she demanded he picked her up she loved him more than she loved her toys Albert finally knew what the emotion love was when he had met Victoria.

he had finally found a friend when he was created he watched Doom hover over his mansion and he knew things were lonely there at the doom mansion but Victoria's arrival has made everything sort of better so this is what friendship is.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile they danced to the music. Victoria had successfully managed to get Sam to dance with her. She was happy knowing her crush accepted her invitation; she had practiced dancing in the mirror and she was not afraid to show Sam her dance moves.

Coming back from the bathroom, the gang was puzzled about where had Nova gone. Turning around, they saw Danny smiling as the two other teens danced.

"Look like Sam's got a girlfriend," Peter said. Luke was surprised - Sam had not been interested in dating before, even though all the girls at school practically chased him.

He chose this one but he ignored the other girls after dancing the club owner called out on his speaker phone for everyone to leave the building. "Closing time, kids!" He said happily. Victoria hated that sound. She did not want to stop dancing.

Sam was thrilled. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I have to go," Victoria said.

"But what's your name?"

"Victoria!" she yelled, running off.

"Can we meet again?" Sam called after her" the girl started to run away Maybe!" she called back.

Sam was excited Sam was grinning happily that girl was amazing she was more fun than the girls who had previously chased after him with dating requests. "Look at you, getting down with your bad self!" Ava said, smacking him on the back.

"Dude, I just met the most amazing girl in the world!"

"We already know," Luke said.

"She's beautiful," Sam said.

"But not as beautiful as Mary Jane." Peter said. They both started arguing

"Guys, it's time to go," the store club owner (it's a dance club) repeated.

"Sorry!" Danny called out, and they all left. Meanwhile, Victoria Von Doom - Yes, her last name was Doom - she hated it. Why would she want to creep fear into people's hearts? Besides her Uncle Doom, she could not make friends. They made fun of her last name the kids at school especially the girls always made fun of her. Why did she have to have a villain as a mother? Ever since When her mother had died from childbirth, her father ran off. He was a nasty gambler and he could care little about Victoria. She had been put in an orphanage; As long as he got what he wanted, it was fine.

Meanwhile, Doom fell on his bed, knocked out from partying and wine. He fell fast asleep while his Doom-Bots slaved to clean the filthy huge mansion. Meanwhile, Albert was busy pretending Victoria was therein her bed by putting two pillows as the body and then adding a brunette wig. _He will never notice anything._

Minutes later, Victoria crept in and took off her clothing, unaware of Albert's presence.

"Master," the robot said.

Victoria nearly jumped out her skin. "Oh, Albert, it's you." she said, covering herself.

Albert, sensing her discomfort, turned around. "Sorry, master," he said.

"It's okay, Albert. Aw, thanks, you covered for me!"

"Yes, master. Other master has fallen out, intoxicated on his bed. He is pretty out cold, he did not notice anything." Albert told her.

She smiled and put on her nightclothes. "Thanks, Albert," she said, hugging him. Albert loved when Victoria hugged him it made him feel human.

"Master Victoria?"

"Yes, Albert?".

"Am I ugly?"

Victoria gasped. "No, you will never be."

If Albert had a real mouth he would smile. "I wish I was real so I can be a real friend to you."

"You _are_ real, Albert," she said, hugging him. Minutes later, she drifted off to sleep. As always, Albert stayed by her side to protect her from monsters. Not like they existed but sometimes he pretended so he could have an excuse just to be next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun began to rise and Doom was still knocked out from his party the other Doom-bots were cooking and cleaning as usual and Albert woke Victoria up so she wouldn't be late for school, gently pushing the brunette curls out her face.

"Good morning, Master Victoria!" the robots chirped as she got out of her bed. Running to the bathroom, she went off to take a shower and brush her teeth.

Albert wanted Victoria to look nice to today so he picked out her clothes. For her he took out a plaid skirt and navy blue jacket and a white shirt with black socks - he even made sure her sneakers were clean. Albert wanted his master to look good. Stepping out the shower, Victoria headed up to her room and saw the clothes laid out for her. by Albert Albert was a true friend and he was good with matching outfits. Getting dressed, Victoria was upset at the birds nest on her head but suddenly she felt robotic hands around her hair.

"Albert," she said, smiling.

"Master Victoria, would you like me to style your hair?"

"It's okay, Albert. The Barber Bot will do it."

"Nonsense, he is not touching your hair. Your hair is too precious to be touched by anyone." he said, gathering her curling irons. A few minutes later, Victoria's hair was done and she was off to school until she ran into a staggering Doom.

"Uncle Doom, you're up early!" She said, surprised. "Sorry, Uncle."

Doom was not caring . He had drank a great deal of wine and did not seem to care if his young niece had even smashed into him. "Victoria, go eat breakfast." he said to her coldly.

"Yes, Uncle." she said, looking down and not daring to even look his way for fear he might yell at her. Looking into her room, Doom saw Albert cleaning up her dirty laundry.

"Don't touch that!" he yelled. The robot froze. "No one touches her laundry. I will clean today."

Albert was shocked. Why was his master acting so strange? He always cleaned Victoria's room later. I always cleaned master victoria's room she was at school how then could she clean her room besides why should he care? he had many transportation services but he always made poor Victoria walk later

On that afternoon, Luke and Peter were hanging out with Ava and Danny when Flash Thompson decided to try and pick on Peter. Victoria saw and quickly grabbed him combat style by his hand.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Flash cried, sucking on his hands.

"Hey!" Victoria said. "Pick on somebody your own size!"

Flash was embarrassed. Suddenly the whole cafeteria laughed at him and he ran away. Peter looked at Victoria. "Uh thanks, Victoria." he said, a little shocked at what happened.

"I'm sorry he was picking on you, I didn't mean to," she said feeling a little panicked.

"It's okay, it's okay. How about you sit with us?" Luke said. Victoria was excited. Sam saw her coming so he moved aside to make room for him near the bench and of course she sat next to him. "So Victoria wanna come to the gym with us?" Luke said. "If you want to."

"Sure, I will come," Victoria knew Doom would be roaming the house but she really wanted to be with Sam. She never really had friends. Doom ignored her at times and was mean. He occasionally gave her gifts but gifts mean nothing - where was the love? Albert was her friend but she only had a few minutes to be with him and that stupid robot cat Meow-bot was certainly not something she wanted. He was lifeless even though he was programmed to act like the real cat he wasn't. He was a object for unhappy entertainment.


	7. Chapter 7

Just before she could cuddle the kitten, a doom bot had walked in "Master Victoria, welcome home" he said in his robotic voice "oh its you doombot" the doombot looked at her bag "may I take your bag my dear master?" "No I will hold it" she said snatching the bag from him "I'm hungry, go get master a tuna sandwich and some milk" she said, the robot was puzzled "as you wish master Victoria" it said walking away. When the coast was clear she peeked back in the bag "don't worry your foods coming" she cooed to the kitten, a few minutes later the robot returned with her request "here's your lunch master" it said electronically "thank you robot" she said, the robot said nothing but walked away.

Moving the junk out of her closet she took a she box, filled it with old papers and put the kitten in it, holding the food out to it, the kitten ate greedily and she gave it the milk "goodbye for now I'll be back I promise" she said shutting the door, she was not worrying about it not having air, it was a walk in closet and the vent was blowing in cool air. Inside the kitten was safe, for now it was. She then walked up to her dresser and changed into her armour she was going to do her hair in pigtails but she heard dooms favourite word "Victoria Von Dooma! Come here please" doom called from down stairs Victoria signed.

Walking down the stairs she smelled the stench of nothing but alcohol and sweaty grown men. Those males were disgusting, Victoria personally wanted to order the doombots to give them a bath, she had never seen her uncle shower but he never smelled, well he did have his own sent which was usually a faint smell of alcohol, he used to smell like cinnamon but those days were gone, doom was eviler than before but he used to be kind to her, he said he loved her but it was proven false a lot of times.

"Well look at Ms. Hollywood" sandman said staring at Victoria, she felt the males creepy gaze but she ignored him and looked at her uncle, Doom smiled "she is a beautiful isn't she" doom said, she has the famous doom family brunette hair which is hanging down her back honey why isn't your hair styled?" He asked Victoria snapped back into realization looking at her hair she saw one was in pigtails while the other was not "that's a beautiful birds nest you got there" the purple man from frightful four said smiling, Victoria wanted to pour that cocktail he was drinking on the floor, it was not a birds nest, it was a sign that doom was a perfectionist, everything she did he hated especially her hair hanging down her back "sorry uncle I will fix it" she said walking out the door. the males then belched loudly and laughed, 'those pigs' she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on that day the bell rang and once again Victoria had to return home to her over tyrannical uncle doom she was walking home with her head hung down her hair covering her face like a chocolate weeping willow branch, she was kicking a stone on a path when she heard something rustling in the bushes "meow" said a small kitten. Victoria thought it was her mind playing cruel tricks on her but the voice got even louder "meow" said the kitten running over to the bush, Victoria gasped.

There hidden in the bush was a tiny kitten, his leg had got stuck in the bushes and wild branches, it looked to be in pain "oh no don't worry, I'll get you out" she said taking out a miniature knife doom had given her as a random gift, she wish he didn't give her things like that, she did not want weapons she wanted fatherly love but dooms too stuck on destroying everyone mode that he couldn't get it through his skull. Gently picking up the kitten Victoria cut the thorny branch that was stuck to its leg and gently pulled the thorn out of its leg; she had a first aid kit so she wrapped its leg up, she felt sorry for the poor thing she couldn't leave him out here by himself.

A wild dog could eat him, picking the kitten up she knew doom hated cats but this one was to small to survive on its own besides meowbot is lame and she grew bored of seeing him, she hated meowbot but he always returned the favour by coughing up wires that were supposedly mimicking a cats hairballs even though they were wires it still disgusted her, she quickly started to run home, she was three minutes late but she couldn't care, doom wouldn't dare lay a finger on her he was once fond of her ever since her mother died and her dad abandoned her, he saw her picture in the orphanage book and quickly adopted her.

He could just face it he loved Victoria, like it or not he use to call her chocolate locks because of her brunette hair, he used to spend hours brushing it ,he didn't know crap about doing females hair but he always attempted to put it in pigtails in a weird sort of way, she kind of missed that but instead of happy uncle he turned into the angry uncle who always yelled at her like she was a doombot and he also stopped brushing and playing with her hair, instead of complimenting it he said it looked like a dirty mop and how she'd better style it once again. She crept in the hole in the wall of dooms mansion and peeked in the bag to see if the kitten was okay, she laughed when it licked her face, yeah she was way better than meowbot.


	9. Chapter 9

I try not to see the bad in Doom. He did raise me and all but I liked it better when I was a child. I missed it when he would spend time with me instead of his filthy friends, those men need baths, never in my life have I seen men as filthy as them. They always partied and laughed at every vulgar thing. I couldn't stand to be around them but that's life I said to myself. Oh no I have to hurry .I threw on my jogging pants and tied my hair up in a ponytail quickly, so I wouldn't be late to be with Sam and the others.

Victoria screamed, Doom what does he want now I thought to myself, I just want to hurry up and leave "coming Uncle doom" I said running down the stairs but I suddenly slipped on the rug. I fell down the steps. Albert had saw what happened "master Victoria are you okay, your not hurt are you" "I'm okay Albert, thank you" sandman had been watching and he waited for me to come down the stairs, I bet that pleased him, to see me fall flat on my face.

It was a graceful fall the epic moment to laugh at my failure but he just watched "Albert really I'm fine" I assured my robot friend but Albert would not hear of it. he checked me over and then carried me down the stairs "Victoria where are you" doom said "I'm coming" I said, sandman blocked my way "hey beautiful, that was quite a fall you took there you okay" "yes I am" I said politely, sandman was disgusting, ever since I hit puberty he's been giving me googly eyes, he was not concerned with my welfare.

And he knew it but uncle doom thought he was the nicest man in the world. He's so stupid at times. sandman picks me up doom sees him "Victoria, sandman has no time to play marry go round with you" sandman smiled his nasty smile "sorry Doom, its my fault" he lied "I saw Victoria here fall and the doombots ignored her" "what" doom said "yes it was terrible" "you aren't hurt are you" doom said coldly "no uncle I'm fine" "good I don't want any cuts on your face, no blood of mine should have scars anywhere visible".

"I need you to stay in your room today, I'm having another party and I don't want you to be embarrassing" uncle Doom said "yes uncle" I said getting ready to leave "upstairs I mean it Victoria" he said


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't care anymore; his stupid friends could have the whole house. I didn't care. I was going to the gym to be with sam, that's all that mattered. Going inside the closet I threw off my clothes, put on my jogging clothes and tied my hair into a ponytail. Uncle doom was not about to ruin my day, loud music played downstairs and Dooms guests were arriving. I had to hurry up and leave, oh crap I forgot my gym bag downstairs.

I hate when I do that "note to self always bring bag up with you" I said going to go get it; I was almost close to the bag. I was happy it was near the piano, bending over to get it I felt hands wrap around my waist "hey princess how ya' doing" it was sandman again "what do you want I'm busy" I said coldly "oh don't be like that" he said picking me up "Victoria I have to ask you something…Victoria will you marry me" "ewww, no let go of me" I said squirming out his grasp, I grabbed my bag and tried to leave but he grabbed my arm "oww your hurting me" that got some peoples attention "Victoria listen we were made for each other".

"No we are not, I'm 16, let go" I said, he refused "I said stop" he then did something I never seen coming, he tried to kiss me so I hit him in his eye, the guests gasped. Sandman flew back onto the piano, everyone went silent. Uncle doom came in "what is all the ruckus about" he demanded, everyone kept quiet. Sandman crawled over to doom dramatically "Victoria, Victoria, she hit me for no reason" "that's not true, uncle doom, he's lying" doom silenced me "Victoria this man has been kind to you for years and you hit him"

"Uncle he tried to kiss me" I said, hurt that he would actually believe this creep rather than me, doom was furious "don't you dare talk back to me young lady" "but uncle doom just listen"

Bam! He hit me in the face, he didn't punch, he slapped me. Uncle doom has never hit me in my life. I was shocked, the guests gasped. Sandman looked at me with a pleased expression, he had got me wounded but I had hurt him even more. The fact that everyone knows he is a creep is worth it, doom was shocked himself "what have I done" he said looking at his hands like they didn't even belong to him. I turned around and faced him, red faced and streaming with tears, I ran up the stairs and never looked back. The villains all stared at doom "nice one doom" they said "we're out of here, lets go" thundra said. Doom just stood there stupidly. Going into my room I bust open the door and started packing my bags "I can't take it anymore I'm leaving him"

"Master Victoria, where are you going" Albert said "away from here" I said, Albert made a buzzing sound "I saw what happened" he said "I'm sorry, everyone saw what happened" Albert said nothing "here I'll help you pack" he said, I waved goodbye to Albert and walked out. He may have hurt me physically but I won't fall that easy. I was on my way to the gym. the next thing to do was to find where I was going to live.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking down the dusty road, I tried not to focus on the burning side of my face that my uncle had slapped me on. I felt like crying, but I wouldn't bring myself to it. If I can take sixteen years with a evil family member, I could certainly take pain. I kept walking until I made it to the city. People laughed, walked and ate freely. I had my hoodie on, so they couldn't see the hand print on my face. People always notice things you don't want them to see, but when you want them to see it, they act like it's invisible.

"Hey, young lady, would you like a free hot dog?" a hot dog vender asked, approaching me. I didn't want to be rude, so I accepted it I tried to hide my face from him, but the wind had blew my hood off.

"What on earth happened to your face?" he said, disturbed. I ignored him and walked off "Thanks!" I yelled back, approaching the gym. I stood up straight and walked in.

"Hey, Victoria!" Peter called out. I looked around for him. "Over here." Peter said. "Oh, hey," I said, looking down on the floor. He was doing push ups and he was struggling. His face was as red as a tomato. I was surprised that he didn't give out.

"Hey," I said again. "Hey, why don't you take off your hoodie?" Peter said. "Um, I'd rather not," I said to him. Peter looked at me, puzzled, but nodded his head. "Alright, that's settled. Where's Sam?" I asked. "Over here!" Sam called. Luke was helping him lift weights. O_h my gosh, Sam is so cute. I can't stand it,_ I thought. Ava and the gang walked over to me. "Glad you made it," Ava said, hugging me. I was shocked. No one had ever hugged me since I was a child.

It felt comforting to be around people that actually showed human emotions. Doom stopped hugging me when I was ten years old. Ever since then, Doom has been anti-Victoria. "Come on, let's _do something_," Luke said. Luke flexed as he picked up the heavy weight. "Man, these things are lame. I'll lift you girls instead." Luke said, picking me and Ava up. We both laughed, as Luke pretended that we were the heavest things on the planet.

"Hey, we lift weights, not ladies." a trainer said. "Whoops, sorry," Luke replied, putting us down. Sam came over to me and my heart almost skipped a beat. "How about me and you-and the gang of course- go get some snacks and go see a movie?" "I'd like that," I told him. I wanted to smile, but my face hurt too much. "Well then, let's go!" Sam said, taking my hand in his.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking in the movie theatre I felt over whelmed with joy. Sam wasn't holding just any girls hand, he was holding mine. I felt like a new chapter of my life was being written "come on lets go get some snacks" he said leading me over to the snack stand. A man stared at us over the counter and smiled "so, how long has she been your girlfriend" the man said. Sam was caught off guard, ignoring the comment Sam blushed and said "two popcorns and two large drinks please" the man was unsatisfied "so tell me" he said

Sam paid for the snacks and grabbed them quickly, leaving the employee answerless "I'm sorry about that" Sam said "its okay" Victoria said "he's just curious" "no he's being nosy" Sam said as we walked into the movie room. Danny and the others were waiting for us. Luke saw us coming so he scooted over two seats "since Victoria is here, I'll let you two get the two seats together" ava raised an eyebrow "since when did you become a gentleman" "since now" Luke said pretending to tip an invisible top hat, ava hit him playfully. Peter soon came up with a back pack "hey parker what's in the bag"

Danny said, peter gave a sly smile "candy" he said "so Mr willy wonka, will you be sharing this candy with us" nova said "maybe I will maybe I wont Mr oompa lumpa" we all laughed but was hushed by a couple sitting in the lower row and the movie began to play.


	13. Chapter 13

After the movie, everyone clapped and began to leave. "The movie was hilarious," Peter said. "We know you sprayed us with popcorn while you were laughing," Luke said picking popcorn off his shirt. "I did not!" Peter said, pretending to get offended. "Did to," Luke said smiling at me. Sam turned around and asked me 'how did I enjoy the green hornet movie?' I smiled back it was pretty funny "I'm glad." Sam said. "Sam's got a girlfriend! Sam's got a girlfriend!" Peter said dancing around the step. "I do not!" Sam said. I blushed again, "Whatever you say Alexander." Peter said going down the steps. "Ignore him," Sam said, "he tends to be very immature."

I laughed. "But Sam, remember the chop stick situation at school?" Sam blushed; he knew where I was going. We had Chinese food at school and Sam decided to stick the chopsticks up his nose and he declared he was a walrus. "Sam, I guess I am too," I laughed. "That's what I like about you, Sam." He looked at me in surprise. "Really?" he said. "Yes! You make me laugh." That put a big smile on his face. "You ain't seen nothing yet!" Sam said, leading me out the door. The night was beautiful and the moon hung in the sky like a golden pearl. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Sam asked, then it suddenly hit me: I had got caught up with being with Sam and having fun, I forgot I was homeless. "No, no, it's fine," I said. "Are you sure? It's pretty dark." Sam remarked. I laughed. "If I can take down Thompson, I can take down whatever lurks around at night." Sam nodded and hugged me goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14

Waving goodbye, I walked down the street and walked away. I had no other relatives to stay with due to them being deceased. I didn't have any friends, I had no choice but to go to the homeless shelter. I walked on until I saw the raggedy looking building. The people stared at me as I walked up and joined the long line.

"Well hey there Princess," an old man said looking at me. I smiled at him so as not to be rude, and he smiled back. I felt bad for him because his teeth were in horrible condition; this man was not well kept. As a matter of fact, they all were in bad straights. Here I am dressed in a nice purple turtle neck and khaki pants and these people didn't have nice clothes at all.

"Step this way, young lady," a man said leading me to a filthy crowded room. Inside it, there were bunk beds everywhere. People were asleep, if they were able to sleep, and the people looked at me miserably. "You can have this bed," a woman said pointing to a top bunk. Laying on the bed, I almost gagged: The blankets smelled like urine. "Is there something wrong?" the woman asked.

Meanwhile

Doom searched his mansion frantically. "Victoria, come out sweetheart. Uncle Doom is sorry!" going up the stairs doom stared at all his family photos. Chrissie, Victorias mother and Dooms beloved sister, had the hugest part of the wall. Without Victoria, the mansion felt empty. "Chrissie, I messed up. I messed up big time." he said to the painting.


	15. Chapter 15

Bursting into Victoria's room, Doom screamed, "My precious Angel!" Albert could sense his master was beyond angry. "Albert!" Doom screamed. "Coming Master!" Albert said, running up to him. Doom started hyperventilating, which freaked Albert out.

"Where is my baby?" Asked Doom angrily. "Master, I don't know." Lied Albert. Albert knew exactly where Victoria was, but he sure wasn't going to tell Doom. He is pure evil. He'd never tell him where his friend was. Doom furiously picked up a glass bird. Doom laughed psychotically, and threw it at the wall.

Albert jumped. "Go find her now!" Demanded Doom. "Yes Master!" Albert said, running out.

Going down the stairs Albert alerted the other robots. One of them was the barberbot Shinzu, also known as Scissor Bot, was listening as he told them about what happened. Shinzu felt horrible. He remembered Victoria when she was a child. He also remembered what he done to her.

When Victoria was a child, there was a beautiful large tree in the backyard, which she decided to climb. Victoria had fallen off the tree when her foot slipped. She had broken her arm from the fall. Doom was furious. He blamed us robots, the tree, and made us cut it down. He harshly scolded Master Victoria, and sent her to her room. I felt bad for the child. "Ah, what could I do to possibly cheer her up?" I tried to touch her face.

I made a foolish mistake. I had forgotten my hands were scissors. I had cut my master. The only thing I remember is crying, and red. "Oh no, what have I done?"

The robot backed away. He had hurt his master. Albert saw what happened, and calmed Victoria down, but Shinzu will never forget what he had done.


	16. Chapter 16

"Shinzu, come now." Doom said, as he got in his airship. "We need Victoria. I need my Victoria." He said. The doombots obeyed and started to march out. Doom was furious. "How dare she runaway. I didn't mean to hurt her. She lied on my friend. Sandman would never hurt Victoria. Victoria is just ungrateful."

Meanwhile, Victoria frowned. "You know what, I don't think I'm tired." She said, moving away from the foul-smelling bed. "Suit yourself." A homeless boy said, making himself comfortable. "How do these people live like this? Victoria thought. "This is torture?"

Victoria decided to lean against the wall. If it wasn't for her parents, she wouldn't be in this mess. Sometimes she felt like it was her fault her mother died. Victoria groaned as she sat against the wall.

Meanwhile, in the ship, Doom watched his robots march. He said he had a flashback of Chrissy. Doom was relaxing one day when Chrissy came to visit Doom."I have to tell you something." "What?" Doom said. "I'm pregnant." Chrissy replied. Doom almost choked on his drink. "What!" he said.

Doom stared at her."It's probably just weight gain." He said. "No, it's a baby." Chrissy said, raising her eyebrow. "Does Ross know of this?" "Well about ross, he left me and the baby. His gambling was just to important." Chrissy said, rubbing her stomach. Doom was enraged. Chrissy let me feel the baby kick. "Why?" Chrissy said, stubbornly.


	17. Chapter 17

"Just let me feel the baby."

"I don't want you to," she said.

"I'm your brother, why shouldn't I?" Doom replied.

"Because I can take care of myself," she stated confidently trying to get off the couch, but she almost fell over.

"Chrissy, let me help you, please," Doom pleaded with her.

"Leave me alone, Doom. I have had it with males trying to tell me what to do. The baby and I will find somewhere to stay," she told him stubbornly.

Doom blocked her way and tried to force her to sit. "Chrissy, I'll take care of you. Are you hungry?" Chrissy smiled slyly.

"Yea, I'm a bit hungry. Go and get me a sandwich," she ordered rubbing her very swollen pregnant stomach. Doom could tell that she was due any day.

"I'll be right back," he told her. He was completely unaware of Chrissy's intention to sneak away and leave while his back was turned. Her plan was crazy, it was pouring out.

"I'm back, Chrissy," Doom said, but when he noticed his sister's absence he dropped the food he was holding. His baby sister had run off.

"How dare she run off while carrying my niece of nephew…" he muttered darkly.

Meanwhile, Chrissy was celebrating her escape from her brother. She was walking along the road. "Now, all I have to do is make it to my house and I'll be safe," she told herself happily. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her midsection.

"No, not now," she gasped. The baby was coming.

"Stupid Ross, how could he leave us? Why do you have to come now?" Chrissy asked her soon to be born child. She couldn't walk any longer so she laid down on the cold wet ground.

"I hate this place," she said to herself. She just laid there for a few minutes, until driver in a car saw her on the ground.

"Ms. Are you okay?" the male driver asked. Chrissy did not respond. That was when the driver noticed that she was pregnant.

"Let's get you off this pavement," he said picking her up. "Wow, you're heavy." If Chrissy had the energy she would have retaliated, but she was in too much pain to care.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital," the man told her as he drove her to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Doom was out searching for his sister. "Chrissy, where are you?" he mumbled. He gasped when he saw her bracelet in a puddle on the ground. He hoped that nothing bad had happened to her.

Chrissy wasn't doing as well as Doom had hoped. She was in an amount of pain she had never experience before. It was like the new little life inside her was punishing her for her wrong doing.

"Almost there," a doctor said. Suddenly, she started to feel tired. Chrissy figure that this was normal for a new mother to experience. When she heard the crying of her child she smiled.

"Good job!" the doctor told her handing her daughter over to her. Chrissy opened her arms for her newborn. Little did she know that she was dying.

The doctor placed the child in her arms, "Congratulations. It's a girl."

That was when her eyes closed and the sound of her heart rate on the monitors slowed down dangerously.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ms., Ms. wake up!" the doctor shouted. Before Chrissy died, she took her last breath.

"Victoria," she said closing her eyes again but this time the heart rate stopped and died off. Chrissy had died.  
Running into the hospital doom, pushed past doctors and nurses and ran into the room chrissy was in. Doom gasped. Chrissy, his sister, laid lifeless on the hospital bed.

"What happened!" Doom screamed.  
"I'm sorry sir. She's dead. The child is okay though…"  
"Where is he?"

"It's a girl sir… I'm sorry! Please, calm down!"  
"Waa," the newborn said. Doom turned around quickly and stared at the little bundle in the nurse's arms.  
"It's a girl," the woman replied.  
"Her?"

"What?" the woman said.  
"That monster killed my sister!"  
Baby Victoria smiled at him. She was unaware that her mother had died. She had just come into the world how would she know he wanted to destroy her.

"She killed my princess!"  
"Sir sometimes women die in childbirth," the nurse said backing away. Doom didn't want to hear it. That newborn! It was all her fault.  
Doom tried to hit her but the nurse and doctors called security on him take him away. Doom screamed and tried to attack him. Newborn Victoria cried.  
"I'll get you!" Doom said as he was taken away by the cops.


	19. Chapter 19

After the flashback ended, Doom growled angrily. "Victoria, that ungrateful child. Once I find her, I swear, I will-" Suddenly a message from Trapster appeared on the ships screen.

Answering it, Doom stared at his friend, "What is it Trapster?" Trapster smiled, and rubbed his head like he was smoothing back his hair. "Did you forget it's poker night?"

Doom had forgotten all about that. He didn't want his peers to know Victoria had runaway. " I'll be on my way home now." Doom said, ending the message. Doom called out to Albert and Shinzu.

"Go find Victoria!" He ordered. "Yes Master" The robots said in unison. Meanwhile, Victoria laid against the wall. Three hours had passed, and she longed for her bed, but she didn't long for her abusive Uncle Doom.

Suddenly her cellphone rang. She stepped outside because she did not want to disturb the sleeping people. "Hey Victoria!" Said Sam's voice over the phone. "Sam! Why are you up in the middle of the night?" "I know it's late. I'm sorry, but I just had to talk to you. Plus I can't sleep." Victoria smiled, she knew Sam couldn't see her reaction, but her heart was overwhelmed with joy.

Meanwhile, Doom stepped inside his mansion seeing his friends waiting at the door. He let them in. "About time!" The Wizard said, as he adjusted his metal suit helmet. Doom ignored him. "Excuse me for a sec," Doom said, going upstairs.

Doom headed for his library. His friends did not know he was secretly schizophrenic, and he didn't want them to know that he also hullicinates. As Doom walked in, he saw Chrissy sitting in a luxurious chair. "Where were you?" The hallucination asked. "Chrissy, I'm sorry. Victoria ran away."

The black haired woman sat up and adjusted her blood wine dress. "Why did she?" She asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Alberts p.o.v  
"Look, Chrissy. I can explain," Master Doom said, getting on his knees. I don't know rather to feel bad for this human, or not care at all. Doom, at best, was a selfish male creature, but I knew something was wrong with him. Ever since master Chrissy died, Doom has started hallucinating. He talks to that sofa every day. It's quite creepy, and strange. Master never told us he was schizophrenic, but he has alwas been mental.  
"Um master are you okay?" I asked. Doom looked at me and the other Doombot. "Quiet. I'm speaking to my sister." He said. The other Doombot that was with me just stared, and walked away. I followed him and closed the door. I shook my head. Doom is talking to a chair that Chrissy sat in years ago. I really wish he would realize she's gone but for some reason he believes she's still here.  
Thundras p.o.v  
"What the heck is taking him so long? I'm starving!" I said, clenching my fist angrily. My boyfriend Trapster laughed and adjusted his glasses. "Aw, come on, babe. You know you women take just as long to get ready in the bathroom. I nearly peed myself waiting for you," He said, picking up a glass bird on Doom's coffee table. I flipped my red hair out of my face and glared at him. "That's because you hold yourself, and refuse to get out of your bed to use the restroom. I, on the other hand am a early bird," I said to him. Trapster ignored me and stretched. Klaw was pacing back and forth. I'm surprised the android wasn't restless, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.  
Victorias p.o.v  
Still clutching the phone to my face, sam wished me a good night, and hung up. I smiled. I eventually went to sleep on the floor, even though it was cold and hard. (At least I had a chance to talk to Sam today,) I thought to myself. The next day came, and I awoke to a strange smell of stale oatmeal, or grits. waking up, I decded to sneak away from the homeless shelter and grab a bite to eat at McDonalds.  
Picking my bag up, I walked out. I continued down the street when I saw a girl dressed in a Japanese maid outfit handing out flyers. She saw me staring at her and approached me. "Hello, madam. Please visit Strawberry Café. We will love for you to come join us for dinner, lunch, and breakfast," The blonde girl said to me. Taking the flyer, I smiled at her. "Thank you," I said. The girl smiled back and walked away. Reading the flyer I saw it said now hiring yes maybe I could get a job there I ned extra money. Right now, I only had 50 bucks on me.  
Stuffing the flyer in my bag, I headed for McDonalds to get breakfast.

Walking into the restaurant, I put my hoodie on to cover my face. I didn't want anyone to notice the once prestigious niece of a super villain being a homeless girl on th streets. It's not like I would be embarrassed; it's just very villain knew who I was, and I didn't want to risk getting caught. "Hello, ma'am. Can I take your order?" A teenaged boy said, wheezing as he talked. Puberty must have hit him hard because he had enough zits on his face to play connect the dots. (gross). "Um, a breakfast sandwich," I said, "and a small drink." The boy raised his eyebrow and took my order. "It's not my fault I never order from these type of restaurants. Doom never allowed me to associate with normal people.  
Paying for my food I took my tray and filled up my cup full of fruit punch, sitting down. As I ate my breakfast, I didn't notice Luke staring at me from across the table .


End file.
